Mai 2071
Zurück geht es zum April 2071 Busy, 01.05.2071 Diesmal ist es ein interner Job: Hank möchte seine Schwester nebst zwei ihrer Kinder aus Seattle evakuieren lassen. Ihr Mann forschte im medizinischen Bereich, hat wohl Ärger mit seinem Konzern bekommen und ist vor einer Woche kaltgestellt worden. Fürs Erste passen zwei von Hank organisierte Trolle auf die Familie auf - d.h. wir haben noch genügend Zeit um mit unserem Schiff hinzufahren. Also alles einpacken und Route via Nicaragua-Kanal planen. Kaum abgelegt, legt sich Hank mit einem Schlechte-Laune-Geist an, der ihn erst ordentlich vermöbelt und uns dann 3 Tage Regenwetter beschert. Chris unterstützt das Ganze proaktiv mit passenden Ausreden:"Selbst Schuld, da kann ich auch nix machen..." Typisch Magier! In Tacoma an unserer verlassenen Anlegestelle ist bereits ein Roadmaster für uns organisiert, so dass wir sofort zum Versteck fahren. Da erwähnt Hank beiläufig, dass wir ja noch ID's und so vom Fälscher abholen müssen! Hätte er eher sagen können... Und was ist wichtiger? Schnell weg oder ein paar ID's? Statt alle einfach einzupacken will er das mit der Evakuierung ihnen langsam beibringen! Warum schon wieder ein zusätzliches Risiko? Statt das im Voraus zu planen wird lieber improvisiert: Ronin und Chris verschanzen sich ein einem ausgebrannten Cafe gegenüber. Ich und Handy machen den Kurier und holen den Kram ab. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass die Fälscherin "Glitta" nicht nur die SINs hat, sondern auch jede Menge Nuyen und will darüber hinaus ebenfalls ASAP evakuiert werden! Sie hat schließlich ein paar Kollegen übers Ohr gehauen, die jetzt jeden Moment um die Ecke biegen könnten und gern ein paar kritische Fragen stellen würden, wo denn ihr Geld sei. Es geht um 1,8M Y! Während ich noch die Einzelheiten (d.h. die Bezahlung) klären will, höre ich mich bereits "Na klar, gerne doch, ja bitte, selbstverständlich!" rufen. Das ist doch sonst nicht meine Art. Putzig, putzig! Ist zufällig einer unserer Zauberer astral anwesend? Denen ist wirklich alles zu zutrauen! Hank kann es nicht gewesen sein, da ich ihn durch meine Shiawase Kanmushi noch bei seiner Schwester sehe. Also war es Chris. Nun ist die Sache klar: Natürlich ging es nicht um die albernen SINs. Die beiden sind ein Paar. Und natürlich ist das Geld für Hank genau das von Glitta veruntreute Geld der Runner. Klar, dass Hank DAS nicht erzählen konnte, aber ich durchblick' das ja sowieso... ...und die schlaue Chris auch - sonst hätte sie abgewartet, was ich so bei Glitta herausfeilschen kann und mich nicht mit einem Ja-Sager-Zauberspruch abgewürgt. Das ist nicht ok, aber was kann man auch erwarten bei einer romantisch veranlagten Magierin? Inzwischen hat Glitta ihr Büro gesprengt und wir sind wieder in Bewegung. Zwar geb' ich mir alle Mühe Wanzen, Drohnen und Verfolger zu entdecken aber natürlich tauchen die Gegner trotzdem und immer im ungünstigsten Moment auf: In diesem Fall als unsere Fracht gerade einsteigen will. Klassischer Hinterhalt: Vorne und hinten wird die Straße durch zwei Autos blockiert. Handy versucht sich in das hintere Fahrzeug einzuloggen um damit Havoc anzurichten, die Kollegen im Cafe nehmen die hinteren Runner unter Feuer, Chris kümmert sich um den magischen Schutz, Big D kramt erstmal nach MEINEM Sturmgewehr mit Granatwerfer, Hank bringt die Fracht in Deckung und ich schmeiß eine Neurostun-Granate. Die prallt ab und purzelt neben unser Auto! Au Backe! Mit mehreren Salven baller' ich die Billard-mäßig doch noch unter das vordere gegnerische Auto. Das war knapp. Als ich damit fertig bin, haben sich die Reihen unserer Feinde schon gelichtet. Nur der Troll spielt den Last-Man-Standing. Erst zeigt er sich völlig unbeeindruckt von Big Ds Schuss mit MEINER orginal Ares-MillitarySupplies-HeavyDuty-AirTimed-HighExplosiv-Minigranate, zieht ein Riesenschwert, zerlegt Big D fachmännisch, pariert kurz Ronins verzweifelte Messerattacke (ja, der Wahnsinnige greift den tatsächlich mit einem Messer an!) und grinst mich dann durch die geöffnete Fahrertür an! Jetzt hilft nur noch vollautomatisches Dauerfeuer bis der Clip leer ist! Inzwischen haben die zwei Leih-Trolle auch das hintere Auto mittels eines HMG zerstört; Na da wird sich der eingeriggte Handy sicher bei denen bedanken wollen - wenn er wieder zu sich kommt. Der Rest ist unspektakulär: Alles einladen, zum Boot, Hanks Verwandtschaft in Havanna abgesetzt, zurück nach Kingston. Fazit: So, so! Wir sollten also Hanks Schwester und deren Gören retten, was dann doch nicht so eilig war und für die sich dann doch niemand interessiert hat. Aber in Wahrheit zieht Hank mit seiner Freundin eine Bonny-and-Clyde-Nummer durch und wir sollten für lau den Rückzug decken! Ich hätte es von Anfang an ahnen müssen bei den spärlichen Infos über den Tod seines Schwagers. Wahrscheinlich liegt der auch längst in einem Liegestuhl in Havanna. Da am Ende die Bezahlung stimmt, halt' ich meine Klappe und tu' so als ob ich nix gepeilt hätte. Und das ist anscheinend auch das Motto von Chris, da sie mir zugezwinkert hat als es ordentlich Nuyen gab. Ronin, 01.05.2071 Vor einigen Tagen wandte sich Hank an uns, mit der Sorge, dass seiner Schwester und ihren Kindern, die in den UCAS wohnt etwas zustoßen könne. Er meinte, dass ihr Ehemann bereits von seinem Arbeitgeber, einem ungenannten Konzern ausgeschaltet worden war und dass der Konzern wohl nun hinter ihr her sei. Der Plan war mit dem Schiff nach Seattle zu fahren und seine Frau und die Kinder dort heraus zu holen. Klingt eigentlich recht einfach. Er wollte uns dafür Geld anbieten, aber wenn es um die Familie geht, versteht es sich von selbst, dass wir dafür kein Geld annehmen wollen. Ich war bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt einigermaßen überrascht, wie sehr er uns vertraut, besonders, was den Trog angeht. Kurz nach unserer Abreise setzte sich Hank auf das Oberdeck und verfiel in tiefe Meditation. Doch gerade als wir die aztlanische Küste erreichten, brach er aus mir unerklärlichen Gründen plötzlich blutüberströmt und ohne Herzschlag zusammen. Was zur Hölle hat dieser Magier wieder angestellt? Chris, die andere Magierin, schaute bloß ängstlich drein und meinte, dass wir echtes Glück hatten, dass wir noch am Leben seien, da Hank wohl im Übereifer versucht hatte einen mächtigen Kami zu beschwören, der uns und seine Familie schützen sollte, dass dies wohl aber nicht geglückt sei, und dieser nun nicht mehr unter Hanks Kontrolle stehe. Es scheint also etwas dran zu sein, dass Magie strenger kontrolliert werden sollte, wenn ein Typ es fertig bringt, eine ganze Gruppe kampferfahrener Leute umzubringen, wenn etwas schief gehen sollte. Ich wollte also erst einmal auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass Hank sich unter Kontrolle hat, und nicht noch einmal versucht, unser aller Leben mittels einer solchen Leichtsinnigkeit aufs Spiel zu setzen. Also wartete ich mit gezogener Waffe an Hanks Seite, bis dieser wieder zu sich kam. Unser Transit durch Aztlan verlief reibungslos, bis auf die Tatsache, dass seit Hanks gescheitertem Versuch, den Kami an sich zu binden, dieser uns verfolgte und unser Schiff in Regen tränkte. Als Hank kurz vor dem Ziel unserer Reise wieder zu sich kam, hatten wir ein kurzes Gespräch, wobei er mich darum bat, dass ich mich um seine Familie kümmern solle, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen. Dies überraschte mich anfangs noch mehr, doch als mir klar wurde, dass ich neben Chris der einzige Mensch in seinem Umfeld bin, nahm ich dies an. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm das Leben meiner Familie anvertrauen würde, nach seiner leichtsinnigen Aktion, aber trotzdem nutzte ich die Gelegenheit, ihm meinen wahren Namen preiszugeben. Er heißt offensichtlich Pawel. In Seattle angekommen, wollte Hank allein zu seiner Schwester, die in sich in der Obhut irgendwelcher Trogs befand, und dass wir in der Zwischenzeit die Dokumente abholen. Welch ein Irrsinn. Einerseits will er, dass ich mich um seine Familie kümmere, anderseits soll ich diese nicht Beschützen? Chris sieht das ganz ähnlich, nur die Metas folgen stumpf dem, was er sagt. Also steigen die Magierin und ich aus dem Wagen und warten in einem ausgebrannten Café gegenüber der Wohnung, in der Hank mit seiner Schwester sprach. Nach einer Weile kamen die Anderen von ihrem Botengang wieder zurück und brachten eine Menge Ärger im Schlepptau mit. Sie hatten unterwegs irgendeine Tussi aufgegabelt, an deren Fersen sich Killer geheftet hatten, die zu beiden Seiten die Straße blockierten und die Herausgabe der Frau forderten. Keine Ahnung, wer das ist, und was die wollen, aber sie stehen zwischen mir und meinem Auftrag. Dem ersten Typen ein paar Kugeln verpasst, als ich schon merke, wie der Andere, der sich hinter dem Auto verkriecht mir irgend so einen Magie-Drek rein drückt. Dem Pisser also erstmal eine Salve ins Gesicht. Chris hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir die Sicht mit Rauchgranaten zu nehmen. Der zweite Typ, kriegt Panik und verfehlt mich nur ganz knapp mit seiner Spielzeugpistole, als die Tussi aus unserem Kofferraum heraus ihm eine Kugel gibt. Zeit die Position zu wechseln. Am anderen Ende der Straße steht ein großer Trog und schießt auf unseren Hackertrog. Ich drücke ihm ein paar Kugeln rein, aber das scheint ihn nicht zu kratzen. Ich hasse diese Biester. Da lässt der Typ seine Knarre fallen und rennt mit gezogenem Schwert auf uns zu, aber mein Magazin ist leer. Ich hätte noch die Schrotflinte, aber da der Trog gerade dabei ist den Hacker zu filetieren, lasse ich die Waffe fallen und schaue nach meinem Schwert. Mist, die zitternde Tussi versperrt mir den Weg. Dann nehme ich halt das Messer, eitrige Tumore wie Trolle muss man raus schneiden. Unser Hacker fällt blutüberströmt zusammen. Geschieht ihm vielleicht ganz recht, bleibt mehr Troll für mich. Als ich gerade zum zweiten Angriff ansetze knallt einer der Zwerge den Troll aus dem dem Auto heraus ab. Mit Gummigeschossen! Wir sind hier doch nicht auf dem Jahrmarkt, der soll sich mal etwas anständiges zulegen. Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, ramme ich dem ohnmächtigen Troll noch mein Messer in den Schädel. So, niemand steht mehr, ich sammle meine Ausrüstung ein und setze mich ins Auto. Wer ist diese Tussi, wieso haben die Anderen sie mitgebracht und wieso sitzt sie auf meiner Tasche? Offenbar irgendeine verflossene von Hank, die sich mit den Rücklagen einiger Runner verspekuliert hat und nun die Stadt verlassen muss. 150.000 Nuyen Schulden pro Kopf. Naja, ich habe gerade zwei ihrer Probleme aus dem Weg geräumt, nur fair, dass ich deren Schulden als Aufwandsentschädigung erhalte. Sie will mich mit 45.000 abspeisen, vorerst vielleicht schon, aber ich werde noch einmal auf sie zurück kommen. Hinterher hat sich Hank noch heftig mit dem Troggy gefetzt, der Ork weiß wirklich nicht, wo sein Platz ist. Wieso werfe ich mich eigentlich zum wiederholten Male für den in die Schussbahn? Naja, vielleicht sollte ich in Zukunft zweimal überlegen, ehe ich ihm zur Rettung eile. Undankbar und unzuverlässig, wie er ist. Aber ich hoffe er hat bedingt durch seine Verletzung eine Lektion gelernt. Und wenn nicht, werde ich ihm vielleicht einmal Manieren beibringen. So ein Cyberarm hat bisher noch niemandem geschadet. Was mich an geht: merke, von nun an immer in voller Montur los ziehen, denn man weiß nie, was einen erwartet. P.S.: Wieso hat Christine eigentlich nicht gezaubert, sondern bloß Rauchgranaten in alle Richtungen geworfen? Ich sollte mal ein Auge auf sie behalten, irgendetwas stimmt doch da nicht. Hat sie es nach Hanks Fehlschlag vielleicht mit der Angst zu tun bekommen? Besser für alles gewappnet sein, nur Metas und Magier hier. Gut, dass ich mich bereits nach einer neuen Bude umgeschaut habe. Chris, 01.05.2071 Zugriff auf private Datei. Autorisierung erfolgreich. Zugriff gewährt. Aktiviere Entschlüsselung… 2072-05-01: Dieses Mal wird es persönlich! Hank klingt am Komm ziemlich aufgebracht und bittet uns alle so schnell wie möglich in die Bar. Dort angekommen offenbart sich das ganze Ausmaß des Elends: Hank sieht aus, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen, er hat dicke Augenringe und steht kurz vor der Schnappatmung, sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich in ungesund schnellem Rhythmus. Irgendwas hat ihm ziemlich zugesetzt, soviel ist sicher. Zunächst druckst er ein bisschen herum, aber dann rückt er endlich heraus mit der Sprache: Seine Schwester aus Seattle hat vor ein paar Tagen angerufen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass ihr Mann getötet wurde. Er hat im medizinischen Bereich bei irgendeinem Kon gearbeitet und wurde wohl ein zu großes Risiko. Jedenfalls hat Hank beschlossen, seine Schwester und ihre beiden Kinder sofort von dort wegzuholen, falls der Kon auf die Idee kommen sollte, auch noch die restlichen losen Enden zu beseitigen. Also hat er uns für den Auftrag rekrutiert, sie herauszuholen und sicher hier in die Karibische Liga zu bringen. Er hat uns sogar Geld angeboten, aber das konnte ich nicht annehmen. Immerhin ist es etwas Persönliches. Wozu sind Chummer sonst da, wenn man sich sonst auf niemanden verlassen kann? Die anderen Jungs sehen das zum Glück ähnlich. Also planen wir erstmal, wie wir sie in Seattle bis zu unserem Eintreffen sicher unterbringen. Hank kontaktiert ein paar Trolle aus seinen alten Tagen in Seattle und bittet sie, seine Schwester und die Kinder erstmal aus ihrer Wohnung in ein sicheres Versteck zu schaffen, bis wir sie abholen können. Wir beschließen, mit unserem Boot durch den Nicarague-Kanal nach Seattle zu reisen, packen die nötigste Ausrüstung ein und fahren noch am gleichen Tag los. Als wir draußen einige Seemeilen vor der Küste sind und bereits mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit über die Wellen donnern, beschließt Hank, einen mächtigen Wassergeist zu beschwören und an sich zu binden, um das Boot noch stärker zu beschleunigen und somit schneller bei seiner geliebten Schwester zu sein. Ich beobachte das ganze Geschehen astral, um notfalls eingreifen zu können falls etwas schiefgeht. Und was ich dann sehe, werde ich so schnell nicht wieder vergessen… Als Hank sein Beschwörungsritual abgeschlossen hat, erscheint der Wassergeist wie erwartet. Und was für einer! Drek! Er hat doch tatsächlich einen Wassergeist beschworen, der mächtiger ist als wir beide zusammen! Hank muss total wahnsinnig vor Sorge um seine Schwester sein, sich mit so einem mächtigen Geist anzulegen! Anders kann ich mir einfach nicht erklären, wie er sich so sehr selbst überschätzen kann. Das kann niemals gutgehen! Ich kriege einen Kloß im Hals und mein Magen krampft sich zusammen, während ich sehe, wie das Drama seinen Lauf nimmt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, wie sehr so etwas schiefgehen kann… Hank sieht von der Beschwörung schon schwer angeschlagen aus, nur mit Mühe und Not kann er sich überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein halten. Das sollte ihm eigentlich seine Grenzen mehr als deutlich aufzeigen. Und dann versucht er allen Ernstes, den Geist auch noch an sich zu binden! Wenn das Ganze nicht so eine unglaublich heikle Angelegenheit wäre, wäre ich spätestens jetzt dazwischen gegangen und hätte das Ritual gestoppt, aber wer weiß, ob ich es damit nicht noch schlimmer machen würde. Also muss ich tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie Hank sehenden Auges in sein Verderben rennt. Er vollzieht das mehrstündige Bindungsritual, währenddessen es ihm immer schlechter zu gehen scheint. Zuerst sind es nur feine Rinnsale von Blut, die ihm aus Nase und Ohren fließen, doch sie werden immer stärker. Er befindet sich in einem unsichtbaren Kampf auf Leben und Tod mit dem Geist und droht die Kontrolle zu verlieren! Drek, nein! Er verliert die Kontrolle! Der Geist reißt sich los! Drek! Drek! Drek! Hank bricht blutüberströmt zusammen und schlägt der Länge nach auf das Deck, wo er reglos liegenbleibt. Seine Augen sind dunkelrot vom ganzen Blut, aus jeder Körperöffnung ergießt es sich jetzt und tränkt seine gesamte Kleidung. Und der Geist schwebt unsichtbar neben ihm, ungebunden und frei! Nach allem was ich gelernt habe, ist das das Todesurteil für Hank – falls er überhaupt noch lebt – und vermutlich für den ganzen Rest von uns auch. Einem so mächtigen Geist, der unkontrolliert ist und Vergeltung an seinem Knechter nehmen will, habe ich fast nichts entgegenzusetzen! Dennoch muss ich es versuchen, wenn wir nicht alle hier draußen auf dem Meer elendig ertränkt werden wollen! Ich wappne mich für den beinahe aussichtslosen Kampf mit dem Geist, der vermutlich mein letzter sein wird… Doch es geschieht…nichts! Während Hank auf dem Deck verblutet und sich die anderen panisch darum bemühen, ihn irgendwie zu stabilisieren, beugt sich der Geist nur zu ihm hinunter und flüstert ihm irgendetwas ins Ohr, bevor er verschwindet. Man muss mir wohl ansehen, dass ich ziemlich geschockt bin, denn einer der Jungs fragt mich, was eigentlich los ist. Stimmt ja! Sie haben von der ganzen Katastrophe ja gar nichts mitbekommen! Ich stammele nur irgendetwas davon, dass wir alle sehr viel Glück haben, noch am Leben zu sein. Irgendwie schaffen es die Jungs, Hank zu stabilisieren und am Leben zu halten, auch wenn er weiterhin bewusstlos ist. Wir steuern weiter in Richtung Nicaragua-Kanal. Der Geist hat sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, eine Regenwolke über unserem Boot zu erschaffen und es nun stundenlang auf uns niederregnen zu lassen. An der Kontrolle ziehen sie uns zunächst aus dem Verkehr. Vermutlich hat einer der Wachgeister oder Magier etwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkt. Als sie jedoch sehen, was wir da in unserem Schlepptau haben, entgleisen ihnen kurz die Gesichtszüge und dann jagen sie uns so schnell wie möglich aus der Kontrolle und winken uns anstandslos durch. Es regnet übrigens immer noch… Als Hank wieder langsam zu sich kommt, haben Big D und Ronin nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihm erst mal eine Knarre unters Kinn zu halten! Was soll denn der Drek?! Als ob das irgendwas nützen würde! Besonders der Ork stellt sich arg stur an! Selbst, als ich versuche, die Gemüter zu beruhigen, lässt er sich nicht überzeugen und weicht keinen Zentimeter. Der hat ein Taktgefühl wie ein Kühlschrank! Irgendwann wird es mir zu bunt und ich gehe. Sollen die Streithammel das doch unter sich ausmachen! Und wenn sie sich gegenseitig umbringen, ist es nicht meine Schuld. Der Regen hört erst auf, als wir im Hafenbecken von Seattle anlegen. Dort sollen wir Hank zum Unterschlupf seiner Schwester fahren und dann einige SINs für sie und die Kinde bei einer befreundeten Fälscherin abholen, die auf den Namen Glitta hört. Hank möchte erst mal mit seiner Schwester unter vier Augen reden und verbietet uns, ihn zu begleiten. Wenn ich während meiner Zeit als Personenschützerin eins gelernt habe, dann dass man sich manchmal über die Wünsche und Anweisungen des Kunden hinwegsetzen muss – zu seinem eigenen Schutz! Also nicke ich brav und postiere mich dann in Sichtweite des Unterschlupfs auf der anderen Straßenseite in einem ausgebrannten Café. Man kann nie wissen, was passiert, zumal Hank ja offensichtlich mit Ärger rechnet. Ronin scheint ähnlich zu denken wie ich und begleitet mich. Auch wenn der Typ ein übler Rassist und damit nicht sonderlich sympathisch ist, ist er doch gut zu gebrauchen, denn er hat sich gut unter Kontrolle und versteht etwas von seinem Job. Die andern Jungs fahren währenddessen die gefälschten SINs abholen. Keine Ahnung, wie die Jungs das nun wieder angestellt haben, aber sie kommen nach einigen Minuten gleich mit der Fälscherin im Schlepptau zurück! Busy informiert uns darüber kurz per Funk, kann uns aber irgendwie nicht genau sagen, warum. Nur, dass sie wohl dringend ebenfalls aus Seattle verschwinden muss und auch noch mit uns mitkommen will! Das wird ja immer besser! Und dabei sollten sie einfach nur ein paar SINs abholen fahren… Als sie gerade wieder zurück sind und Ronin und ich unsere Stellung im Café räumen, geht der Ärger auch schon los. Zwei Wagen fahren mit quietschenden Reifen aus Querstraßen in der Nähe des Unterschlupfs und blockieren vor uns und hinter uns die Straße. Sofort springen einige übellaunig aussehende Gestalten aus den Wagen und laden ihre Waffen durch. Ein klassischer Hinterhalt - und wir sitzen mittendrin! Nun zeigt sich, wozu meine Personenschutz-Ausbildung gut war. Die oberste Regel: „Schütze um jeden Preis den Klienten!“. Hank, seine Schwester und die Kinder sind noch nicht in Sicht, also besteht für sie keine unmittelbare Gefahr. Gut! Also ziehe ich mich schnell wieder in die Deckung des Cafés zurück. Mit unserem Wagen durch die Straßensperre zu brechen wird wohl nicht funktionieren. Schlecht! Also müssen die Typen daran gehindert werden, sich unserem Fluchtfahrzeug zu nähern. Ich versuche, den Angreifern die Sicht zu nehmen und werfe ein paar Thermorauchgranaten zwischen die Angreifer und das Fluchtfahrzeug. Was sie nicht sehen, können sie auch nicht so gut treffen! Ansonsten halte ich erst mal den Kopf unten. Ronin scheint da andere Vorstellungen zu haben, wie es laufen soll, denn er eröffnet sofort das Feuer und streckt die beiden Angreifer am ersten Auto mit gezielten Feierstößen nieder, während ihn eine Salve nur knapp verfehlt und neben ihm in die Hauswand einschlägt. Aus dem gegenüberliegenden Hauseingang ertönt plötzlich das laute Geratter eines schweren Maschinengewehrs, als einer der Trolle das erste Auto flächendeckend mit Blei eindeckt. Big D und die anderen, die noch im Wagen sitzen, eröffnen währenddessen das Feuer auf das zweite Auto und strecken einen der beiden Angreifer dort ebenfalls zügig nieder. Nachdem sie ihnen eine Granate unter das Auto geschmissen haben, steht jetzt nur noch ein Troll, aber der ist verdammt zäh! Was macht der denn?! Drek! Er schmeißt seine Knifte weg, zieht ein menschengroßes Schwert und stürmt wie ein Berserker auf das Auto zu! Noch ehe die Jungs im Auto reagieren können, steht er an der Fahrertür und rammt unserem Ork das Schwert in den Leib, der daraufhin blutend zusammensackt. Ronin sprintet zu Hilfe und attackiert ihn – mit einem Messer?! Vielleicht muss ich meine Aussagen zu seiner Professionalität doch nochmal überdenken… Der Troll zeigt sich ziemlich unbeeindruckt von Ronins verzweifeltem Versuch, ihn mit einem Messer zu verletzen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu der Ladung, die ihm Busy vom Beifahrersitz aus nächster Nähe verpasst. Offensichtlich schwer angeschlagen, bricht der Troll an Ort und Stelle zusammen und damit ist unser Fluchtweg frei. Wir machen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich hier wegkommen und erst mal mit dem Boot einige Seemeilen hinter uns bringen, bevor wir Zeit haben, uns Gedanken darum zu machen, was da eigentlich passiert ist. Was haben die Angreifer noch gleich gebrüllt? Wen wollten sie haben? Glitta! Ich meine, sie ist schon durchaus sehr reizvoll, mit diesen umwerfenden… Jedenfalls stellen wir sie zur Rede und erfahren, dass unsere Angreifer wohl gar kein Interesse an Hanks Schwester hatten, sondern Runner waren, die durch Glittas hochriskante Spekulationen mit fremdem Geld viel Geld verloren haben und sich dementsprechend bedanken wollten. Es geht wohl insgesamt um einen siebenstelligen Betrag. Na großartig! Als ob wir nicht schon genügend Ärger ohne geprellte Runner hätten! Die Jungs ringen ihr das Versprechen ab, uns für ihre Mitnahme und Verteidigung ordentlich zu entlohnen. Sie hat laut eigener Auskunft allerdings gerade nicht viel Geld dabei. Die Jungs sind sehr misstrauisch, aber Hank verbürgt sich für sie. Also ist es okay für mich, ich bin eh nicht hinter dem Geld her. Ich bemerke nebenbei, wie vertraut die beiden in unbeobachteten Momenten miteinander umgehen. Vermutlich hatten sie mal etwas miteinander. Schade eigentlich… Ich behalte diese Erkenntnis lieber für mich, bevor das noch weiteren Ärger gibt. A propos Ärger: Der Ork macht plötzlich wieder Stress und geht Hank an die Gurgel, weil Hank uns einige Details des Auftrags im Vorhinein verschwiegen und mit der Beschwörung und Bindung des Wassergeistes in Lebensgefahr gebracht hat. Und sicher auch, weil Big D das Schwert des Trolls mit seinem Gesicht gefangen hat. Auf einmal will er doch sein Geld ausgezahlt haben, obwohl er vor dem Run noch drauf verzichtet hat. Was soll denn bitte der Drek jetzt?! Der spinnt doch! Dem kocht wohl das Adrenalin der Schießerei von vorhin über! Klar, Hank hat hier auch keine Glanzleistung gezeigt, aber es ging immerhin um seine Familie! Dieser ungehobelte, aufbrausende Ork! Hank nimmt das zum Anlass, uns alle doch noch auszuzahlen. Obwohl ich mehrfach klar mache, dass ich das Geld nicht annehmen kann, besteht er darauf. Nun gut, wenn es sein Gewissen beruhigt… Wir setzen seine Schwester mit den Kindern und Glitta auf Kuba ab und fahren zurück nach Kingston. Ich werde mit Hank demnächst nochmal dringend über diese Geistergeschichte sprechen müssen... Zugriff beendet. Logout initiiert... Hank, 30.05.2071 Hey Lotta, s gibt neues aus dem guten Kingston, kurz nach meiner Rückkehr von euch musste ich mir erstmal ein paar Gedanken machen über das was ich will und wo es hin gehen soll mit mir. Ich bin also ein paar Tage für mich alleine durch die Gegend gestreift und ich hatte irgendwann die Erleuchtung was ich tun muss. Als ich zurück in meinem Heim war ist mir Chris über den weg gelaufen und wir hatten eine interessante Unterhaltung Ihr ging es ähnlich wie mir. Sie will auch eine Weiterentwicklung erfahren was ihre Fähigkeiten angeht. Aber wir wussten beide nicht wie es am besten anstellen sollten. Nach einiger Zeit haben wir uns über Örtliche Händler Infos und Tipps besorgt. Wir sind dann raus in die Einöde gefahren zu einer Mama die uns helfen könnte. Vor Ort war alles etwas … komisch. so wie eine Typische Voodoo Priestern man sich halt so vorstellt. Nach kurzem erklären hatte ihr auch eine Idee wie sie uns helfen kann und schickte uns auf eine Reise in den Astralraum Als wir realisierten was wo wie fanden wir uns an einer Schlucht wieder und Trugen. ähm ja etwas wie Germanische oder Keltische Krieger Kleidung. Nach Kurzen suchen fanden wir eine stelle wo sich Ein Typ namens Lethe damit beschäftigte Böse Geister davon ab zu halten in unsere Welt vorzudringen. Wir suchten uns einen weg der für uns bestimmt war und hatten Begegnungen mit richtig bösen Gestern konnten aber einen Kampf vermeiden. Nach dem wir in einer vermeintlichen Höhle nur eine weitere Ebene fanden in der es aus sah wie in einem Weltkriegsschauplatz aber hier hatten wir auch was zu tun mussten mit altertümlichen Waffen einen Feind nieder strecken was uns auch gut gelungen ist. Nach einiger Zeit faden wir ein Gebäude in dem sich eine Aura finden lies und wir hatten durch den Compaqs den wir bei uns hatten die stelle gefunden an der wir unsere antworten finden würden. Nach dem wir einige Fallen überwunden mussten haben wir die Stelle gefunden die uns die antworten geben würde. Ich öffnete so was wie einen Schrank und wir fanden darin Hinweise auf etwas das wir in der Welt wirklich brauchen können um einen mächtigen Geist zur strecke zu bringen. Und dann wurde es noch mal richtig eng von überall kamen plötzlich Geister die uns wirklich ans Leder wollten wir stellten uns auf einen Kampf oder das ende ein …. Und PLÖTZLICH .. waren wir wieder in der realen weilt zurück … Wir hatten unsere antworten und wissen was zu tun ist wenn uns dieser Geist in die Quere kommt. Ich hoffe dir und den Kindern geht es gut und ihr kommt zurecht du weist ich bin da wenn ihr etwas braucht. Wir werden uns sicher bald wieder sehn bis dahin alles liebe dein Pawel. Intermezzo: Initiation auf den Metaebenen Zugriff auf private Datei. Autorisierung erfolgreich. Zugriff gewährt. Aktiviere Entschlüsselung… 2072-05-30: Das Wetter hier ist wie so oft heiß und feucht. Die lokalen Nachrichten drehen sich noch immer um den Drachen auf Jamaika und um einige Vorfälle von Piratenstreitigkeiten, die auf einigen Inseln an Heftigkeit zugenommen haben. Das beherrschende Thema in den internationalen Nachrichten sind Gangkriege in Seattle und Honkong, während sich in Neo Tokyo die Yakuza mit den Seoulpa-Ringen schlägt und es weltweit immer häufiger Fälle von Drogentoten durch eine neue Droge namens „Tempo“ gibt. Mein Mentor hat mich überraschend angerufen und mir nahegelegt, mich nun langsam auf die höheren Pfade der Erleuchtung zu begeben, da ich nun langsam genügend Erfahrung und Einsicht dafür habe. Er bedauert sehr, diesen wichtigen Moment nicht mit mir verbringen zu können, aber die Geschäfte müssen weiterlaufen. Hank ist nun schon seit einigen Tagen verschwunden. Keine Ahnung, wohin. Als ich mal wieder in sein Zimmer schaue, hockt er plötzlich dort als wäre nichts gewesen! Ich stelle ihn erst einmal zur Rede, warum er einfach so verschwindet, ohne uns etwas zu sagen. Und ich spreche ihn auf den Wassergeist und diese selten dämliche Aktion an, die er sich da geleistet hat. Und mache ihm klar, dass er besser mal mit Big D reden und den Ärger aus der Welt schaffen sollte, der da zwischen ihnen in der Luft liegt. Hank hat versprochen, er nimmt sich Big D mal in einem ruhigen Moment zur Seite und spricht mit ihm. Was kann ich mehr verlangen… Und ich brauche eine neue Pflanze für Hank. Leider scheint einem die Macht nicht automatisch einen grünen Daumen zu bescheren…Ich erzähle ihm von dem kleinen Run, den wir in seiner Abwesenheit erledigt haben und wir reden über das Leben als Runner, die Vergangenheit, das Wesen der Kraft, usw. Und er erzählt mir, dass er sich ebenfalls auf die Suche nach den tieferen Mysterien der Kraft begeben will. Und urplötzlich habe ich wieder dieses Gefühl. Dieses untrügliche Gefühl, dass ich etwas tun muss. Dass ich Hank bei seiner Suche begleiten und unterstützen muss. Ich weiß einfach, dass ich es tun muss. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, weshalb. Hank ruft erst einmal einen Taliskrämer hier in Kingston an, den er wohl über einen ehemaligen Chummer kennt. Er will versuchen, über ihn einen Wahrsager aus seiner Tradition hier zu finden, der ihm die Zukunft in den Runen deutet. Der Taliskrämer kann ihm allerdings nur den Kontakt zu einer Wahrsagerin der ortsansässigen Voodoo-Tradition vermitteln. Er empfiehlt ihm eine Mambo namens Mama Serpentia, die wohl recht bewandert auf dem Gebiet der Weissagung sein soll. Sie wohnt laut Auskunft des Taliskrämers etwas abgelegen westlich von Kingston an der Küste in einer Holzhütte und ohne Kommlink. Nachdem wir kurz darüber diskutiert haben, ob sie uns wirklich weiterhelfen kann und ich versucht habe, Hank die Foki aus der Produktion meines Mentors schmackhaft zu machen, fahren wir also zu Mama Serpentia. Nach einer halben Stunde ereignisloser Fahrt sehen wir am Ende der Straße direkt auf einer Klippe eine einsame Hütte. Erinnert irgendwie etwas an die Penguin Bar, aber es sieht windschiefer aus...wenigstens raucht der Schornstein. An der windschiefen Veranda lehnt vor einem Loch in der Wand ein Fliegengitter, das mit einer Angel an der Wand befestigt ist. Auf der Veranda liegt an einer Ecke zusammengerollt eine große Boa und scheint uns zu beobachten. Die Boa ist ein prächtiges Exemplar, mindestens 3 Meter lang und dunkelgrün. Von drinnen kommen uns leckerer Essensduft und die Geräusche eines laufenden Radios entgegen. Eine Frau, Norm, um die 60, eine Schürze umgebunden, begrüßt uns an der Tür und bittet uns hinein. Das Innere der Hütte ist eng und die Möbel sind allesamt aus Treibholz. aus jedem Korb oder Bett zischt und schlängelt es, während von der Decke lauter getrocknete Dinge hängen. Über der Feuerstelle hängt ein großer Kessel, aus dem es dampft, blubbert und duftet. Sogleich bietet sie uns etwas von ihrem Jambalaya-Eintopf an. Das lasse ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Das Essen schmeckt köstlich. die Aromen von Fisch, Fleisch und den typischen Gewürzen der Karibik mischen sich unter die tomatenmarkige Soße. Es ist ein wenig scharf und eine Geschmacksnote ist mir völlig unbekannt. Wir erklären Mama Serpentia, weswegen wir hier sind. Sie scheint mehr zu wissen, als wir angenommen haben. Das spricht für sie, immerhin soll sie uns die Zukunft weissagen. Siee macht sich sogleich ans Werk und ehe wir uns versehen, steht sie schon am Kochtopf und ruft einen ihrer Loas an, während sie irgendwelche Kräuter und getrockneten Dinge in den Topf streut… "Oh Papa Legba, der du stehst am Scheideweg, eröffne die Pforten und lass mich, Mama Serpentia, mit Erzulie sprechen, der mächtigen weisen Frau der Schlange am Regenbogen" Der Duft verändert sich schlagartig und zahllose Schlangenaugenpaare richten sich auf Mama Serpentia. Der Topf beginnt aus dem Inneren heraus zu leuchten, während Schwaden daraus hervorsteigen und die Luft in einen leicht betäubenden Duft verwandeln. Plötzlich zuckt die alte Frau und verrenkt ihre Glieder, bevor sie sich zu uns umdreht und nur noch das Weiße in ihren Augen zu sehen ist. Ihre Stimme klingt plötzlich tief und sehr alt, aber auch ehrfurchtgebietend, als sie erneut zu uns spricht: „Ihr hattet Kontakt, doch das wahre Bild blieb euch verborgen und nun seid ihr in Gefahr, denn das Dunkle hat euch bemerkt. Rüstet euch, bevor es zu spät ist und ihr in seinem Bann verweilen müsst! Ihr solltet reisen, viele Gefahren stehen euch bevor. Aber wenn ihr sie besteht, dann könnt ihr die wahre Natur des Dunklen erkennen.“ Ich erschaudere, als sich die leeren weißen Augen direkt auf mich richten. „Das Mädchen… Ihr werdet sie in dieser Welt am Lied erkennen. Aber das Schicksal will von euch, dass ihr dort nach der Macht über das Dunkle sucht, wo es herkommt. Es ist eine gefährliche Reise, aber ihr könnt damit euch und eure Freunde und vielleicht sogar viele weitere Menschen vor der Dunkelheit retten. Seid ihr bereit für diese Reise? Legt euch auf den Boden, die Mambo wird über euch wachen, während ihr nach der Waffe sucht, die euch helfen wird. Es ist das Dunkle Herz, das ihm seine Berechtigung zur Existenz gibt. Ihr würdet es wohl seinen Namen nennen.“ Natürlich bin ich bereit! Ich stimme ein Mantra an, das mir Kraft geben soll, und tue, wie mir geheißen wurde. Hank legt sich neben mir auf den Boden. Ich spüre, wie sich die Schlangen um mich herum an mich schmiegen und ich wie eingebettet zwischen ihnen liege. Der Nebel um mich verdichtet sich und ich sehe nur noch verschwommen die Umrisse von Mama Serpentia und das Licht aus dem Kessel. Schwach höre ich noch die Worte der Mambo: "Papa Legba, führe diese Reisenden in meinem Namen und mögen die Loa sie beschützen…" Die Stimme der Mambo wird immer leiser und ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich ins Nichts fallen. Rings um mich herum ist auf einmal nur noch Schwärze. Wie in einem dichten Nebel verliere ich jegliches Gefühl von oben und unten, Zeit und Raum... --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mit meinem Mantra auf den Lippen kämpfe ich mich durch den dichten schwarzen Nebel, der nur vereinzelt vom wiederkehrenden kurzen Aufflackern eines Lichts erhellt wird. Langsam lichtet sich der Nebel und ich erkenne die Umrisse hüfthoher messerscharfer Zacken, die aus dem schwarzem steinernen Boden ragen, auf dem wir plötzlich stehen. Wir stehen auf einer weiten Fläche, die leicht nach vorn hin ansteigt. Überall diese karge Steinlandschaft! Nun kann ich auch Hanks Astralleib sehen. Er trägt nur einen kurzen ledernen Lendenschutz und fellbesetzte Schulterklappen sowie einen gehörnten Helm. In seiner Hand trägt er ein wuchtiges Beil. Und er ist ziemlich gut trainiert. Er sieht aus wie ein stolzer nordischer Krieger. Jedenfalls stelle ich sie mir so vor. Ich selbst bin wie gewohnt in mittelalterlicher Rüstung gewandet und mit Schwert und Schild ausgerüstet. Plötzlich wird Hanks Erscheinung in gleißendes Licht getaucht, das die Konturen seines Äußeren scharf hervorzeichnet und einen deutlichen Schatten auf den schwarzen Stein wirft, der jegliches Licht zu schlucken scheint. So plötzlich, wie es gekommen war, ist das Licht auch schon wieder verloschen, aber ich meine im Nachglühen eine vage humanoide Gestalt zu sehen… Ich gehe langsam voran die leichte Steigung hinauf, den Schaft des Schwerts mit festem Griff umschlossen, den Schild erhoben, um mögliche Angriffe von mir und Hank abzuhalten, während ich weiterhin mein Mantra summe. Urplötzlich öffnet sich der Boden vor uns und wir stehen direkt am Abgrund einer unendlich tiefen Schlucht. Die andere Seite ist so weit entfernt, dass ich sie nur vage erkennen kann, aber das ist auch gut so, denn was der Wind an Geräuschen zu uns herübertreibt, jagt mir eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken! Was für ein schrecklicher Ort! Ich spüre es bis in die letzte Faser meines Körpers. Ich suche am Rande der Schlucht mit den Augen nach einer Brücke, um auf die andere Seite zu kommen. In einiger Entfernung geht eine spitze Nadel von unserem Rand der Schlucht hinüber zur anderen Seite. Auch auf der anderen Seite scheint es eine solche Felsnadel zu geben. Zum Glück klafft ein riesiger Spalt zwischen den beiden Nadeln. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Felsnadel scheint sich etwas zu bewegen: Dunkelheit, Schatten, Mäuler, Klauen und etwas, was mein Verstand nicht begreifen will. Die Schatten hängen sich aneinander und versuchen, näher an diese Seite zu kommen! Wir laufen beide zu dieser fast vollendeten Brücke. Wir müssen es aufhalten, egal was es ist! Ein Lichtstrahl von der Felsnadel auf unserer Seite erhellt plötzlich wieder die Szenerie und ein mehrstimmiger Schrei ertönt, ähnlich wie das Geräusch von Nägeln auf einer Tafel, das man durch einen Verzerrer gejagt hat. Ein humanoides Wesen steht dort auf der Felsnadel. In seiner Brust befindet sich ein leuchtender Gegenstand, der offenbar diesen Lichtstrahl abschießt. Die Gestalt selbst wirkt wie ein e Mischung aus Roboter und Mensch, zerfetzte Haut und blankes Metall überall. Sie wendet sich uns zu! „Was? Sterbliche? Hier? Was in Thalyas Namen treibt ihr hier?“ Ich krame in meinem Gedächtnis und versuche mich daran zu erinnern, was ich über den Namen Thalya weiß: Laut sehr alter Schriften über magische Bedrohungen war Thalya eine mystische Sagengestalt aus einer Zeit des versunkenen Atlantis. Eine Frau von solcher Schönheit und strahlendem Licht, dass ihre Stimme, die so unbeschreiblich schön war, das Dunkel vertreiben und selbst die Dämonen der Hölle aufhalten konnte. „Ihr müsst hier verschwinden, denn die Sterblichen könnten die Brücke schließen! Man nennt mich Lethe oder auch Burnout. Meine Aufgabe ist es, die Schrecken aufzuhalten, sodass sie niemals die andere Seite erreichen, und jede Felsnadel zu zerstören...Nimm es nicht persönlich, Sterbliche, aber deine Macht liegt weit unter der des kleinsten von DENEN da und sie würden mit deinem Blut nur ihre Seite der Brücke ausbauen, genauso wie deine Magie diese Seite der Brücke verlängern würde. Egal welche Aufgabe ihr zu erfüllen habt, diese hier ist es nicht! ZURÜCK MIT EUCH! Geht, Sterbliche, ich muss meine Aufgabe erfüllen!“ Mit diesen Worten verdampft er ein Stück der Felsnadel. Widerwillig wende ich mich ab. Das dort ist nicht unser Kampf… Wir haben eine andere Aufgabe. Und wir sollten uns beeilen! Als ich mich erneut umschaue, erkenne ich beim nächsten Lichtstrahl in einiger Entfernung etwas Dünnes, das sich über die Schlucht spannt. Ich stimme kurz das Lied an, das die bösen Geister anlockt, und lausche danach gespannt: „Time is on my side...“ Aus einiger Entfernung höre ich den Widerhall des Liedes: „…yes it is.“ Ein Schatten verschwindet mit den Zeilen des Liedes auf den Lippen zwischen den Zacken aus meinem Sichtfeld. Dort! An einem der Zacken auf unserer Seite ist etwas befestigt, das wie ein aus Lakritze gewobenes Seil aussieht. Es führt schräg hinunter in den Abgrund zu einer Höhle in der Wand auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht in etwa einem Kilometer Entfernung. Das Seil kommt in Bewegung und ein Schatten hängt sich auf der Höhlenseite an das Seil. Er erscheint humanoid, aber irgendwie... leicht angeschmolzen...offenbar ein Shedim. Er hangelt sich erstaunlich schnell auf unsere Position zu. Dabei scheint er sich nicht flüssig zu bewegen, sondern ist erst an einem Ort, dann plötzlich ein paar Meter näher an uns und dann einen Lidschlag später schon wieder ein paar Meter näher. Ich überlege angestrengt, was ich alles über diese Shedim weiß: Es sind Geister von einer unbekannten Metaebene, die Tote oder verlassene Körper besetzen, weil sie ansonsten an Schwund leiden. Sie können nicht beschworen werden, sondern werden durch astrale Tore in die Menschenwelt gelockt oder von Meister-Shedim gerufen. Ihr erstes Auftauchen wurde nach dem Halley‘schen Kometen dokumentiert – wie ich diesen Felsbrocken hasse! Wenn man sie besiegt, können sie nicht einfach zurückkommen - außer den Meister-Shedim, die wie Freie Geister nur mit Wahrem Namen vernichtet werden können, wenn man auf ihrer Metaebene gegen sie kämpft. Shedim können diverse Critterkräfte und Zauber benutzen, um Menschen zu beeinflussen oder zu verletzen. Als der Shedim nur noch wenige Meter von unserer Seite der Schlucht entfernt ist, hackt Hank auf das Seil ein. Es reißt, kurz bevor der Schatten den rettenden Vorsprung erreicht. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Peitschenknall zischt das Seil haarscharf an uns vorbei, und mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei stürzt der Schatten in der Tiefe. Wenn uns das Seil getroffen hätte, hätte es uns locker in zwei Teile zerteilt! Als wir uns von dem Schock erholt haben, suchen wir nach einer Möglichkeit, in die Höhle auf der anderen Seite zu kommen. Ich wirke einen Levitationszauber und beinahe augenblicklich entsteht eine Art Regenbogenbrücke. Als ich den Zauber wirke, spüre ich, dass sich auf dieser Ebene sehr viel mehr Kraft befindet als in der realen Welt. Ich spüre, wie sie sich fast augenblicklich um mich herum sammelt. Die Macht, die mich durchflutet, ist unglaublich! Sie ist so süß…Ich fühle mich wahrhaftig mächtig! Oh nein…! Ich schließe meine Augen und versuche, meinen Geist zu beruhigen und mich nicht von dem überwältigenden Gefühl der Macht überwältigen zu lassen. Ich rufe mir die Worte meines Mentors und die Lehren meiner Tradition ins Gedächtnis: "Das Leben ist letztlich leidvoll. Ursachen des Leidens sind Gier, Hass und Verblendung. Erlöschen die Ursachen, erlischt das Leiden. Zum Erlöschen des Leidens führen acht edle Tugenden: Rechte Einsicht, rechte Gesinnung, rechte Rede, rechtes Handeln, rechte Lebensführung, rechtes Streben, rechte Achtsamkeit und rechte Konzentration…“ Als ich mich wieder auf das hier und jetzt konzentriere, habe ich kurz das Gefühl, die Schrecken auf der anderen Seite kurz verärgert aufheulen zu hören. Ich öffne die Augen, spüre erleichtert das Abfallen des Rausches der Macht, und schreite entschlossen voran. Sobald ich auf den leuchtenden Bogen trete, verliere ich unter dem nachgebenden leuchtenden Stoff das Gleichgewicht, lande auf meinem Hintern und rase auf den Höhleneingang zu. Ich stimme mein Mantra an, um meinen Geist von Angst und Zweifel zu befreien. Am Ende der Rutsche angekommen rausche ich ungebremst weiter und werde in die Höhle katapultiert. Und plötzlich wird es wieder schwarz um mich herum… --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Und als ich mich wieder umblicke, sehe ich eine neue, albtraumhafte Welt! Der Himmel ist verhangen, alles erscheint merkwürdig farblos und grau. Überall sind leblose halbtransparente Schatten, die irgendwie so aussehen, als ob sie langsam zerfasern und verfallen, als zerre ein Sturm an ihnen. Und um uns herum sind überall die Umrisse von Gebäuderuinen. Neben mir ist etwas, das vielleicht einmal ein Haus gewesen sein könnte. Statt Fenstern hat es nur noch leere Höhlen und es steht nur noch eine Wand. Etwas weiter vor uns erstreckt sich eine riesige freie Fläche. Im locker aufgeworfenen Boden sind ungefähr zwei Meter tiefe Gräben. Sie verlaufen überall von den Ruinen um uns herum hinaus auf die freie Fläche, die nur von locker aufgeworfenen Hügeln und Kratern unterbrochen wird. In den Gräben ist manchmal ein helles Leuchten zu sehen, das sich durch die Gräben bewegt. Beim genaueren Hinsehen stelle ich fest, dass das Leuchten an ganz verschiedenen Stellen in den Gräben auftaucht. Anscheinend gibt es ganz viele dieser Leuchtquellen in den Gräben. Ansonsten scheint es totenstill zu sein, kein Ton, nichts! Ich spüre hier so viel Hass, so viel Leid und Zerstörung. So viel schlechtes Karma! Offenbar blicken wir auf ein gigantisches Schlachtfeld… Wenn ich die Erzählungen und Lehren meines Meisters richtig in Erinnerung habe, befinden wir uns nun wahrscheinlich in IHRER "Heimat". Falls das so sein sollte, sind SIE hier noch stärker. Wir müssen also höllisch vorsichtig sein! Hanks Astralleib hat nun eine andere Gestalt angenommen. Er trägt eine Art Fellmütze und sieht sehr winterlich gekleidet aus. Und er hat ein Sturmgewehr in der Hand. Und ich…ich habe auch eine neue, ungewohnte Gestalt. Ich trage nun einen Tellerhelm und habe etwas in der Form eines Sturmgewehrs mit Trommelmagazin bei mir. Wir haben beide etwas Ausrüstung dabei, darunter Koppel und Kompass. Die Ruinen, in denen wir uns befinden, waren wohl so etwas wie ein kleines Gehöft. Mehr als sechs Häuser kann ich nicht erkennen. Ich husche von Deckung zu Deckung in den Ruinen so nah wie möglich an die Gräben. Am Ende der Wand gibt es eine improvisierte Treppe nach unten in die Gräben. Sie verlaufen von Norden nach Süden und gehen von hier aus in beide Richtungen. Ich schließe meine Augen, versuche alles um mich herum aus meinem Geist auszublenden und auf mein inneres Gefühl zu hören, in welche Richtung ich gehen muss...Und tatsächlich, nach einiger Zeit spüre ich die leise Gewissheit, dass wir nach Norden gehen müssen. Ich steige die improvisierte Treppe hinunter in den Graben und marschiere wachsam und vorsichtig voran. Die Gräben sind mit einigen kleinen Nischen oder Nebengängen versehen, um Deckung zu finden, allerdings fehlt es an den üblichen vollverschalten Gängen. Als wir durch die Gräben marschieren, sehen wir immer wieder abgetrennte blutige Gliedmaßen oder die ausgezehrten Überreste von toten Soldaten in den Gräben liegen, deren Uniformen unter dem dreckigen Schlamm und dem verkrusteten Blut kaum noch zu erkennen sind. Nach einigen Minuten kommen wir an eine Y-Kreuzung, von deren beiden Seiten sich ein Leuchten nähert. Ich gehe sofort in Deckung und beobachte erst einmal. Bei näherem Hinsehen lassen sich zwei Soldaten in unterschiedlichen Uniformen erkennen, der eine bewaffnet mit einer Gatling Gun, der andere mit einem Flammenwerfer. Als die beiden sich sehen, fahren sie zueinander herum und eröffnen sofort das Feuer aufeinander! Eine Garbe aus der Gatling Gun reißt dem Soldaten mit dem Flammenwerfer die linke Schulter weg, während sein Flammenstrahl den Kopf des anderen Soldaten vollständig einhüllt. Nach nur wenigen Wimpernschlägen ist das grauenhafte Schauspiel vorbei, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Ton zu erzeugen. Die toten Soldaten liegen nun ausgemergelt im Schlamm, ihre Gesichter von Angst, Qual und Wahnsinn gezeichnet. Wir setzen unseren Weg weiter fort. Auch unsere Füße verursachen im Schlamm keinerlei Geräusch. Kurz bevor die Leichen aus unserem Sichtfeld verschwinden, werfe ich noch einen letzten Blick zurück, und sehe nur noch ein Leuchten an der Stelle, an der die Leichen liegen müssten. Ich bleibe kurz überrascht stehen, und dann sehe ich es. Drek! Der Soldat mit dem Flammenwerfer kommt wieder durch den Gang auf uns zu! Ohne lange zu überlegen, eröffne ich augenblicklich das Feuer. Als der Shedim uns sieht, reißt er den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei auf und feuert in unsere Richtung! Meine erste Salve trifft ihn, wodurch sein Flammenstrahl verreißt und nur knapp über uns hinwegfegt. Ich kann die Hitze spüren. Drek! Das war knapp! Hier kann ich definitiv sterben! Der Soldat geht auf ein Knie und schickt sich an, einen weiteren Flammenstrahl auf uns zu schleudern. Verzweifelt suche ich nach einer Deckungsmöglichkeit, aber in erreichbarer Nähe gibt es nur die Holzstützen der Grabenwände, die kaum Schutz vor dem Feuer bieten. Also schieße ich eine weitere Salve ab. Hank feuert nun ebenfalls. Hanks Salve streift die Schulter und einen Schultergurt mit einem leisen „Pling!“. Meine zweite Salve trifft nur den Stiefel des Soldaten und verwandelt seinen Fuß in einen blutigen Stumpf. Noch im Stürzen feuert er und eine Feuerwalze schiebt sich unaufhaltsam auf uns zu. Drek! Drek! Drek! Ich lasse mich sofort flach auf den Boden fallen, drücke mein Gesicht so weit wie möglich in den Schlamm und halte meine Arme schützend vor den Kopf. Hank zaubert gerade noch rechtzeitig, und aus der Flammenwalze entsteht eine Flammenwand, die sich zwischen uns und dem Soldaten aufbaut. Das Feuer scheint zu fließen und zu pulsieren. Ich rapple mich schnell auf und renne den Gang entlang weiter. Nach kurzer Zeit implodiert die Wand hinter uns und es regnet Feuer vom Himmel, aber wir sind bereits weit genug weg. Weiter hinter uns sehen wir erneut das leuchten, aber wir haben uns mittlerweile weit genug davon entfernt. Hank scheint langsam wütend zu werden. Er sollte seine Wut hier besser zügeln! Sie macht ihn angreifbar. SIE werden sie ausnutzen und gegen ihn verwenden, wenn er nicht aufpasst. Ich sollte ihn im Auge behalten… Und plötzlich stehen wir unvermittelt vor einer Treppe am Ende des Grabens. Als ich vorsichtig die Treppe hochsteige, sehe ich, dass wir uns mittlerweile in den Ruinen einer Stadt befinden. Überall liegen Trümmer herum, jedoch keine Leichen. Ich husche geschickt zur nächstmöglichen Deckung und nehme mir dort ein paar Minuten Zeit, die Umgebung genau abzusuchen und halte Ausschau nach Auren. Dann entdecke ich sie. Dort! Von einem Kirchturm vor uns spüre ich eine Aura. Ein Heckenschütze! Ich suche nach einem Weg, um von Deckung zu Deckung näher an den Kirchturm heranzukommen, ohne ins Sichtfeld des Kirchturms zu geraten, aber es ist unmöglich, niemals ins Sichtfeld zu kommen. Wir könnten von Deckung zu Deckung hechten, aber einige Meter vor der Kirche haben wir bis zum Eingang keine Deckung mehr… Hank und ich diskutieren kurz die möglichen Strategien und deren Erfolgsaussichten und Risiken, entscheiden uns dann jedoch dafür, den Kirchturm möglichst weiträumig zu umgehen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dann einen Feind im Rücken zu haben. Aber das Risiko, dass wir bei dem Versuch sterben, den Heckenschützen auszuschalten, ist uns einfach zu groß. Wir umgehen den Kirchturm also weiträumig und schleichen uns tiefer in die Ruinen der Stadt. Auf dem Weg kommen wir an den Überresten von Zügen und Autos vorbei, wobei dieser Schrott vollkommen ungewohnt aussieht. Immer wieder sehen wir ausgelöste Sprengfallen, aber immer noch keine Leichen. Ich schaue nun verstärkt nach Sprengfallen, Tretminen und Stolperdrähten vor uns. Nach einigen Minuten Marsch kommen wir im Zentrum der Stadt an ein Gebäude, das wir ein Rathaus aussieht. Es scheint weit genug intakt zu sein, dass man es relativ gefahrlos betreten kann. Als wir näher kommen, entdecke ich gerade noch rechtzeitig einen dünnen Stolperdraht, der vor mir über einen Schutthaufen gespannt ist. Vorsichtig steigen wir über den Draht und setzen unseren Weg behutsam fort. Je näher wir dem Rathaus kommen, desto öfter sehe ich Sprengfallen, die teilweise ausgelöst und teilweise noch intakt sind. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass wir unserem Ziel schon sehr nahe sind… Am Gebäude angekommen entdecken wir den äußeren Eingang zum Keller. Wir entscheiden uns dafür, statt des Haupteingangs den Eingang zum Keller zu benutzen, damit wir nicht von irgendwelchen Feinden in Deckung überrascht werden und uns erst einmal ein Bild von der Lage im Gebäude machen können. Die Kellertreppe ist ebenfalls mit einem Draht gesichert, über den wir vorsichtig hinwegsteigen und unten erneut vor einer Tür stehen. Hinter der Tür befindet sich ein staubiger Raum, der teilweise eingestürzt ist und in dem wohl früher einmal Aktenschränke gestapelt wurden.Hanks Kompass spielt plötzlich verrückt. Die Nadel zeigt nun offenbar nicht mehr nach Norden, sondern tiefer in den Keller. Ein vertrautes Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir tiefer in den Keller müssen. Vermutlich werden wir dort den Wahren Namen finden… Also suchen wir nach einer Möglichkeit, tiefer in den Keller zu kommen. Wir schleichen vorsichtig durch den Keller, der hier und da eingestürzt ist. Überall stehen und liegen Aktenschränke wild durcheinander. Manchmal müssen wir über Trümmer und durch die eingebrochene Decke ins Erdgeschoss und durch ein Loch im Boden wieder herunter in den Keller steigen, um weiter voran zu kommen. Aber im Keller gibt es außer den alten Metall-Aktenschränken und jeder Menge Schutt eigentlich nichts von Bedeutung. Der Kompass hat uns anscheinend in die Mitte des Gebäudes geführt. Als wir noch einmal nach dem Kompass schauen, rotiert er mehrmals wild im Kreis und stellt sich dann auf eine Gruppe von Aktenschränken ein. Hank untersucht sie genauer, während ich ihm Rückendeckung gebe…und tatsächlich ist einer der Aktenschränke mit einem Draht gesichert. Er ist oben am Aktenschrank festgenietet und verschwindet in einem kleinen Loch in der untersten Schublade genau in der Mitte, sodass man den Draht auch nicht wegschieben kann. Ich reiche Hank ein scharfes Metallstück eines kaputten Aktenschranks und er fängt an, mit dem Metallstück in Höhe der genieteten Stelle an dem Draht zu sägen, während er mit der anderen Hand den Draht unterhalb der Stelle festhält, um den Druck und Zug möglichst nicht zu verändern. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hat Hank den Draht endlich durchtrennt, ohne, dass alles in die Luft geflogen ist. Als er die Schublade vorsichtig öffnet, sehe ich innen am Schrank eine Handgranate befestigt, an der der Draht befestigt ist. In der Schublade liegen außerdem einige Personalakten sowie eine Anstecknadel, die ich beide eingehender untersuche, während Hank den Schrank weiter durchsucht. Die Personalakten sind in einer Sprache geschrieben, die ich nicht verstehe. Ich kann nicht einmal die Schrift entziffern. Und dann wende ich mich der Anstecknadel zu. Die Anstecknadel hat die Form eines anatomisch korrekten menschlichen Herzens. Sie sieht aus wie schwarz angelaufenes Silber, durchzogen von roten Linien, die aussehen wie Blut. Und…Wow! Sie erstrahlt grell wie ein Leuchtturm, als ich mir ihre astrale Gestalt anschaue. Danach haben wir gesucht! Das muss der Wahre Name sein! Und dann überschlagen sich plötzlich die Ereignisse! Wir hören plötzlich Musik, als hätte jemand ein altes Radio an ein Lautsprechersystem eines Gebäudes angeschlossen. Wir hören ein vertrautes Lied: „Time is on my side, yes it is…“ Ich verstaue schnell die Anstecknadel und die Personalakte direkt am Körper in meiner Kleidung. Klingt, als sollten wir schleunigst hier abhauen! Wir spurten zurück und versuchen dabei, keinem Shedim in die Arme zu laufen. Als wir gerade über die Sprengfalle am Eingang zum Keller steigen und ich kurz durchatme, sehe ich es… Am Horizont leuchtet und flackert es, als würde dort ein Krieg toben. Von allen Orten nähert sich das Leuchten dem Gebäude! Es müssen Dutzende, ja Hunderte einzelner Leuchtquellen sein! Drek! Wir sind umzingelt! Wir sind so weit gekommen! Ich werde jetzt nicht sterben! Nicht hier! Nicht jetzt! Drek! Sterben ist keine Option! Ich kämpfe die aufsteigende Panik nieder und beruhige meinen Geist, um wieder klar denken zu können. Okay, denk nach, denk nach... Ich horche in mich hinein und versuche die mir vertraute Präsenz zu spüren. Weiser Krieger, ich brauche deine Stärke und Weisheit. Jetzt mehr als je zuvor... Wie aus dem Nichts schlägt plötzlich nur wenige Meter neben uns eine Rakete ein. Sie hüllt mich komplett in dichten Staub. Ich kann vor lauter Staub nichts mehr sehen und er raubt mir fast den Atem… Als der Staub sich langsam verzieht, spüre ich wieder schuppige Wärme um mich herum und blinzle überrascht in schummriges, nebeliges Licht. Was ist hier gerade passiert? "Beruhigt euch, Sterbliche, ihr seid in Sicherheit!" Ich sitze wieder auf dem Boden in der Hütte, Mama Serpentia steht vor mir und scheint wieder bei sich zu sein. Sie lächelt: "Na habt ihr eure Antworten? Ich glaube ihr beiden braucht erst einmal einen kräftigen Schluck, der die Lebensgeister stärkt." Sie holt drei Gläser und eine alte wachsverkrustete Flasche, aus der sie in jedes Glas einen Schluck einschenkt. Ich taste mich verwirrt und ungläubig mit weichen Knien vorwärts und betaste erst einmal den Boden und mich, um zu prüfen, ob alles real ist. Dann stehe ich schwankend auf und krieche mehr als ich gehe auf den nächsten Stuhl, um erst einmal wieder zu mir zu kommen. Nachdem wir uns einige Minuten später wieder beruhigt haben, geht es an die Bezahlung. Hank kann den geforderten Betrag von 500 Nuyen in Bargeld gerade nicht bezahlen, aber Mama Serpentia lässt sich auf Hanks Versprechen ein, ihr das Geld plus Bonus sehr bald vorbeizubringen. Ich hingegen habe etwas anderes im Sinn. Ich schlage ihr ein sehr lohnendes Geschäft vor: Ich werde ihr durch meine persönliche Empfehlung den direkten Kontakt zu meinem Mentor vermitteln, mit dem sie sowohl als Kunde beim Kauf von Foki als auch als Zulieferer von seltenen magischen Materialien eine lukrative Geschäftsbeziehung aufbauen kann. Das Angebot klingt für sie offenbar zu verlockend, um es abzulehnen, und so willigt sie schließlich ein. Dann schiebt sie uns zur Tür hinaus, während sie in sich hineinkichert. Die Abendluft strömt frisch in meine Lungen und meine Augen haben sich zum Glück schon wieder an das Sonnenlicht gewöhnt. Unter die Freude, dass wir noch am Leben sind und unsere Aufgabe erfolgreich erfüllt haben, mischt sich jedoch unwillkürlich auch Sorge. Jetzt, da wir den Wahren Namen kennen, sind wir schon ein gutes Stück weiter. Aber es bleibt noch viel Arbeit zu tun, bis wir diesen Shedim endgültig vertrieben haben. Diese Reise war nur der erste Schritt… Ich werde über das Geschehene noch einige Tage meditieren müssen, um meine gesammelten Erfahrungen und Eindrücke zu ordnen und Einsichten in das tiefere Wirken der Kraft zu gewinnen. Und danach kann ich den Rest der zu erledigenden Arbeit hier angehen… Zugriff beendet. Logout initiiert... Weiter im Text geht's im Juni 2071 Kategorie:Tagebücher